The present invention relates generally to locomotive display and more specifically to a method of optimizing train operations and training and its use with, for example, a Locomotive Engineers Assist Display and Event Recorder (LEADER).
The LEADER System is a real-time, enhanced version of the Train Dynamics Analyzer (TDA), a long standing Locomotive Engineer training tool offered by the Train Dynamics Services Group of New York Air Brake. LEADER has the ability to display a real-time or xe2x80x9clivexe2x80x9d representation of a train on the current track, the trackage ahead, the dynamic interaction of the cars and locomotives (both head end and remote), and the current state of the pneumatic brake system. As a tool for the Locomotive Engineer, LEADER will allow insight into the effect of throttle changes and brake applications throughout the train providing feedback and information to the Locomotive Engineer not currently available. The information LEADER offers provides an opportunity for both safer and more efficient train handling leading to enormous potential economic benefits.
The LEADER System has all the necessary information to predict the future state of the train given a range of future command changes (what if scenarios). With this ability, LEADER can assist the railroads in identifying and implementing a desired operating goal; minimize time to destination, maximize fuel efficiency, minimize in train forces, (etc.) or a weighted combination thereof. LEADER will perform calculations based on the operational goal and the current state of the train to make recommendations to the Locomotive Crew on what operating changes will best achieve these goals.
The TDA functionality was enhanced to assist in training Locomotive Engineer how to better handle their trains. Designs of simulators with math models are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,283; 4,827,438 and 4,853,883. Further capability was added to investigate accidents by playing the event recorder data through the TDA, monitoring critical physical parameters. Through the years data was collected from instrumented trains and laboratory experiments, allowing the models used by the TDA to be refined. On board data collection for off-loading is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,057 and 4,794,548.
As more Locomotive Engineers became familiar with the TDA display through training sessions, it became apparent that a real time version of the TDA in the cab of a locomotive would offer substantial benefits in improved train handling. Improved train handling would in turn foster safety and economic benefits. Earlier designs for on board computer controllers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,810 with a description of math models.
The LEADER system provides safe and effective control of a train through display or control of the dynamically changing parameters. It accurately provides train speed within designated speed limits. It maintains in-train coupling forces with safe limits to prevent train break-in-twos. It maintains safe levels of lateral forces between the wheels and the rails of all cars to prevent cars from departing from the track and derailing. It provides control of slack action for both draft and buff between cars to reduce damage to valuable lading and to prevent potential train separation or break-in-twos. It maintains train stop and slow downs to prevent the train from entering unauthorized territories that could cause accidents with other train traffic. It determines the optimum locomotive throttle setting and train brake application to minimize fuel consumption and wear of brake shoes and wheels. It monitors total locomotive performance, train brake performance and it provides advisement if performance is faulty. It forecasts the estimate time of arrival of train to various switch points, signals locations or final destinations to advise the engineer and rail traffic control centers. It records various key data for later downloaded analysis for operational studies and accident investigations as well as engineer qualifications.
The present invention is a grade speed control method for a freight train having a locomotive and at least one unpowered rail car having an electro-pneumatic brake control system including a fluid pressure brake cylinder device. The method includes selecting a target train velocity for a grade and determining the effect the grade has on the target velocity. Finally, the brake cylinder pressure on the at least one unpowered car is adjusted for a downhill grade to vary the braking force on the at lease one car in response to the determined effect the grade has on the target velocity to cause the train velocity to generally correspond to the target velocity. Additionally, the propulsion system of a locomotive is adjusted for an uphill grade in response to the determined effect the grade has on the target velocity.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.